


A Favor

by ticklishivories



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: Kyo has to get pads for Tohru





	A Favor

**Author's Note:**

> fruits basket?? in /my/ 2019? it' smore likely than you-

Kyo gets a call from her while he’s eating his lunch outside. It’s weird– she’ll never call him during their work hours– at most she’ll send him a quick text that she’ll be done early and they can walk home together. So he picks it up quickly, holding his sandwich with one hand and putting his phone to his ear.

“What’s up?”

There’s silence on the other end, then a soft, “Um…”

Alarm rises in him quickly. “Is something wrong? What’s going on?”

“No, nothing’s wrong, Kyo. I’m sorry to bother you on your lunch break, but I just…it’s kind of…”

He sighs. At least she sounds okay– but he can’t stifle his worry. “How many hours do you have left?”

“Four.”

“Can it wait ‘til I see you at home?”

Another beat of silence. “…Not really.”

He takes a bite of his sandwich. Looks like he’ll have to needle this one out of her. “The sandwich you made me is good, by the way.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. What is it, mustard?”

“Yes, Dijon mustard.”

“I like the beansprouts, too.”

“Oh, good.”

He can practically hear her squirming. He chews slowly, then swallows. “What do you need, Tohru?”

In the time it takes for her to reply, he finishes his entire sandwich. He’s about to say something, when she mutters, “I started bleeding.”

“What?”

There’s only static, and he’s straining to hear her as he stands and paces away from the dojo.

“Bleeding. What do you mean, you’re bleeding?”

Tohru sighs, but it’s exasperated. Confused, Kyo slows to a stop in front of the gated fence. The sun is hot and beats down on the pavement, burning his bare feet. He opens his mouth to question her more, but then he remembers her complaining this morning about feeling queasy before leaving for work and suddenly it makes perfect sense and he wants to smack himself.

“Oh.”

Tohru groans. “I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have bothered you but no one here has any extra pads and my lunch break ended an hour ago, I would’ve gone myself to the store but I can’t leave the office right now since no one can cover the front desk for me–”

“Huh?” Kyo closes his eyes, pushing his hand through his hair. “Wait, so you called because you’re…on your period…and you don’t have any pad things?”

“…Yes.”

“What will happen if you don’t get any?”

When Tohru answers her voice is low and quavering. “I’d make a mess.”

He thinks the blood drains from his face. “Where can I get some.”

She breathes out in relief, and he can hear the smile in her returning. “Any supermarket will carry them. I like this specific brand though, so if you can buy this one…”

She goes on about the details, and after hanging up she even texts him the instructions again. It can’t be that hard– it’s just a box of glorified tissues.

He was very wrong.

He stares at a wall of purple, pink, and green boxes each with a wildly different label that sounds more fitting for a hot sauce than a feminine product– light, normal, super, _ultra?–_ and stands frozen with his eyes glazed over. He brings the phone to his face again and reads her instructions over. This isn’t something he wants to mess up. Now that they’re living together he’ll probably have to do this a lot more, share a lot more secrets. But something about this just feels so…official. They haven’t even slept together and he’s buying his girlfriend pads. Is there supposed to be an order to these things? Hell if he knows. Like it should matter, anyways. He knows they’ll be together for a long time.

That’s the thought that makes his cheeks burn as he stands in the checkout line. That he’d ever get to have the idea of ‘together’ or ‘a long time,’ that he’d be bracelet-free in a supermarket buying his girlfriend pads on his lunch break to bring to her is weird and wonderful.

He’d decided to buy a couple of extra things while he was there; milk, protein bars, a notebook for Tohru to tack on the fridge because she likes to leave lists and reminders, deodorant, pain killers, chocolate, and a couple other items that he could hardly stand to look at as the boyish sales associate rang them up one by one.

The walk to the senior center that Tohru works for is five minutes from the supermarket and twenty from his dojo. It’s perfect, but it feels strange taking this route so early in the day when he’s used to walking her home at night. One hand he keeps in his pocket, the other he carries two plastic bags– one with what she needs and the other containing his other groceries.

Kyo strolls in through the automated front doors to the quaint front lobby of the nursing home, set up to look more like an old person’s living room than a hospital. Tohru isn’t sitting at the receptionist’s desk like usual, but some other lady is, who doesn’t look up from her desk until he clears his throat.

“I’m here to see Tohru?” he asks.

“Oh, you’re Kyo, right?”

His face feels hot. “Yeah.”

She smiles. “She’s waiting for you in the break room,” she says, pointing to her left, then looks back to the book on her desk, grinning. Kyo thanks her under his breath and hustles away from her sight.

He knocks before turning the doorknob and shouldering his way in. “Hello?”

“Kyo!”

The way his name sounds with her voice still makes his heart twist. His arms open for her when she goes to squeeze herself against his chest.

“Thank you thank you thank you thank you–”

“Yes, yes, here you go.”

He hands over the bag and she opens it in front of him, taking out the pink box. Her eyes glow.

“Are they the right kind?” he asks.

But she seems to have more interest in the other items in the bag; painkillers and chocolate.

“You bought these for me?”

He shoves both hands in his pockets now, despite still carrying the second plastic bag. “Yeah. I thought…maybe you’d need them, I don’t know.”

When he looks at her again, she’s gazing back at him with such softness that it turns his guts to mush and he wants to fall to his knees in front of her. He nearly does, too, after she leans in to press her lips against his cheek. It aches, and he sighs.

“Yes, they’re perfect.” She squeezes his arm, and their eyes linger on each other for a moment. “Thank you.”

They exchange a few words before he leaves to return to the dojo. He’d be back to pick her up in a couple hours.

She never asks about the other stuff he bought, which he quickly hides in his nightstand drawer the second they get back to their apartment. And when they go to sleep that night, fully clothed and completely entangled in each other’s arms, he thinks about what’s in that plastic bag endlessly, warped head to toe with excitement, nervousness, and the comfort that if ( _when,_ he hopes) they need it, he won’t have to take any trips to the market.

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 mayb?? hm


End file.
